


Mephistopheles

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve isn't too sure about the new friend that Natahsa had brought home with her.





	Mephistopheles

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge prompt: Cat

He stood in the middle of the room, horrified by the creature that Natasha had brought into Avengers Headquarters. 

“Nat, what have you done?” Steve yelled so she could hear him from the other room. 

The demon hissed at him with an evil gleam in its eyes. 

She came to the door. “I see you’ve met Mephistopheles.”

“What were you thinking?” 

“That he could keep me warm at night?” She grinned. 

“Don’t I do that?” 

“You do have your uses.” She came into the room and held a treat out for the vile creature. It ate it out of her hand. 

“Not sure I can sleep in a bed with that – that thing!”

“Steve! He’s just a kitten.” She scooped up her little demon and held him out to Steve. The tiny kitten arched its back into its full fury standing in her hands and spit at Steve. 

Steve reached his hand out. Mephistopheles sniffed it and hopped into Steve’s hand and scampered up to his chest then rubbed its little head affectionately under Steve’s chin while purring quite loudly. “He’s not so bad for a demon, is he?” Steve said with a fond look at his rival for Natasha’s affections. 

Later, after the kitten was asleep in a place he’d burrowed out between their pillows, Steve told Natasha why he’d reacted so strangely to the kitten. 

“I had asthma so bad when I was a kid that every time I got around a dog or cat, I would wheeze so bad that it was difficult to get my breath. After a while I became terrified of animals because of my reaction to them. I guess sometimes I forget that I don’t have asthma anymore.” 

“So he can stay?” 

“What did we do without him?” Steve kissed her and closed his eyes to sleep. 

Mephistopheles opened his eyes and looked at his humans. His mama had told him that humans were helpless and that it was a cat’s job to take care of them because they were so pitiful and defenseless. It seemed his humans had an extra dose of those things. He would make sure that his mama would be proud of him! 

Everyone slept.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
